


Blood Wipes Away To Hide

by LittleRika



Series: Blood Wipes Away To Hide [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Cutting, Dark, Depression, F/M, Gen, Self-Harm, Stiles feels alone, Stiles is depressed, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide, attempted suicide, dark!fic, possible trigger, trigger - Freeform, triggering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-03
Updated: 2013-07-18
Packaged: 2017-12-13 21:08:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/828911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleRika/pseuds/LittleRika
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles feels that the pack would be better off without him</p><p>*The relationships tagged are mentioned but not written , its just Stiles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, hope you enjoy, see bottom for more notes:)

Stiles stared at the knife in his hand. Nothing more than a shaped piece of metal, with the power to end his life. Do you know how hard it is to hide cuts from werewolves? Every time he wept and dragged to razor across his skin they could smell it. So Stiles had to learn how to hide it, place the cuts around his battle wounds, and they assumed that the blood and pain they smelled was from the battle. Stiles turned the knife over in his hand staring at his shiny reflection in the small distorted surface, light from the moon catching on his tear stained face. Every word anybody ever said to him echoed in his mind like a bullet ricocheting, bouncing of his pain and causing fresh wounds

“You idiot!” Derek roared, eyes red

His fathers disappointed look as he came home at 2am, AGAIN.

Scotts annoyed look as Stiles tried to help him

“Freak” Jackson sneered slamming him into a locker

“Pervert” Lydia snorted as she ran her eyes up and down his body, finding him lacking

 “You killed your mom!” His dad yelled in his face as the alcohol on his breath washed over him.

“He’s a useless pathetic human!” Peter snarled to Derek when he thought Stiles couldn’t hear.

Derek slammed him into his door as he snarled in his face.

Fresh tears ran down stiles face as old fears resurfaced.

The world would be better off without him here.

He wouldn’t have to wear long-sleeves just to hide the scars on his arms anymore, changing in the showers to hide to cuts on his thighs.

Stiles turned over his wrists, the moonlight highlighting the scars and fresh cuts. He sniffles and walks over to his desk. Deliberately setting down the knife and booting up his computer. He pulls up Word and begins to type

 

_To whom it may concern,_

_If you’re reading this then I’m dead. Don’t feel bad this was a long time coming. I’ve felt alone for a while._

_Dad, I’m sorry I disappointed you, that I wasn’t the son you wanted me to be. It’s my fault you lost your job and I know you hate me because of that. I don’t blame you._

_Scott, I’ve been friends with you since before we both could talk, and I had a hard time letting Alison take you away, But I get it now. You just loved her more, you out grew me. It happens, I’m sorry that I held on for so long, I wish you and Allison a very happy life with many pups_

_Mom, I’m sorry I killed you. Dad was right, it’s my fault you died, if I hadn’t been so upset that night, you wouldn’t have gone out to get ice-cream and you wouldn’t have died in that car crash_

Stiles stifled a sob as his fingers flew across the keyboard

_I’m so sorry mom, please forgive me._

_Derek, I’m sorry I was such a burden. I’m sorry I imposed on pack meeting when I was unwanted. I’m sorry for ignoring your orders. I hope you keep the pack safe._

_Lydia, my first love. Keep Jackson sane. I know he’s probably doing cartwheels and planning a party right now, but in the long run. Keep him from going feral. You guys are perfect for each other, so much for my 10 year plan. Hope you have lots of tiny red-haired goddesses just like you. The world needs more genius’s, My only regret is that I won’t live to see you win that Fields medal._

_Erica, Keep Boyd and Isaac safe. They deserve to be loved and cared for. Hurt Derek if he hurts them. I’m counting on you Erica, I know I have no right to ask this of you, but please._

_To those whom I have forgotten and those I have left out, I’m sorry_

_Hope you can forgive me, but trust me. Everyone is better off this way._

_Stiles Stilinski_

Stiles clicked the print button and took the page it spit out. He grabbed the knife In his left hand and the paper in his right. He approached his bed and set the note on his nightstand secured under his lamp. He sat on his bed and spared a glance towards his window, the full moon shone brightly through the glass pane reminding him that he had to do this tonight. When the pack was out running around and wouldn’t bother the human tag-along. His dad was out working all night again.

He took a deep breath and picked up the knife from where he had set it on his bed spread. The moon glinting off the turning blade as he laid it on his wrist. Taking a shuddering breath, heart slamming in his chest, he pushed down as hard as he could and drew it down his wrist, slicing the vein vertically.  Stiles gasped and tears shimmered in his eyes as the pain exploded in his head, slashing 3 more times before the pain became a fuzzy wall in his mind. Hands slippery with blood Stiles transferred the knife into his limp hand and tried to slash his other wrist but the knife slipped from his bloody and limp hand. He growled in frustration and grabbed it with his good hand and started hacking at his thighs, looking for the femoral artery.

Stiles slashed the large vein and let the knife slip from his hand and laid back on the bed, the blood staining his sheets. His body felt weighted down and his eyes started to slip shut. His heart beat slowing its incessant beating in his chest, His lungs taking great shuddering breaths as they wheeze out until his heart stops and his chest fails to rise anymore. Faintly, as he begins to leave his broken body behind him, he hears the distant sounds of the pack howling. They’ll be better off this way. A faint smile tugs on his lips, He lets the darkness take him.


	2. Hey

Hey I don't know if it updated, but this fic with be posted in a series, the next chapter is posted, called 'Daddys Boy'. All fics will be posted in the series instead of chapters. Enjoy:)

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, so I might write a few more chapters/sequel about how people react and what happened, Comment if you think thats a good idea:)


End file.
